


Yaku Doesn't Deserve This

by tadashi_intensifies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Established Relationship, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Yaku Morisuke is So Done, im sorry idk how to tag this, uhhh save yaku morisuke 2020?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadashi_intensifies/pseuds/tadashi_intensifies
Summary: It was time for Yaku to leave, he had seen it all.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	Yaku Doesn't Deserve This

_Kuroo and Kenma._

He should've seen this coming, he should've fucking known. Yaku felt like such an idiot. 

Two peas in a pod. They're total opposites of one another, yet they could still somehow be comfortable with each other. They were together every chance they got. They walked to and from school, they took the train together, they did everything together.

_Kuroo and Kenma._

One so quiet and respectful, the other one is so…

 _Fucking annoying_ , Yaku thought, internally scoffing in disbelief as he creepily watched Kenma making out with Kuroo in the club room. 

"I can't believe this shit," He muttered, still peering inside the club room through the small window. 

_Kuroo and Kenma._

Everything suddenly made a lot of sense.

The totally-not-subtle glances they both sent one another during warm-ups and matches. 

Kuroo looking at Kenma with shining, shimmering eyes, so loving that it made Yaku want to barf.

Kenma letting Kuroo step into his personal space, brushing their arms together every chance they get, "accidentally" drinking from the same bottle, Kenma wearing an oversized jacket that was clearly not his, Kuroo—

It all just suddenly made sense. 

Yaku groaned when he realized that the two idiots inside the room weren't gonna stop any time soon, the kiss just kept getting even more heated. 

He stiffly watched as Kenma's hand disappeared into Kuroo's unzipped pants. Kuroo kissed and sucked Kenma's neck as if his life depended on it. That's it! 

_Fuck it_ , Yaku thought before stupidly opening the door to the room and froze like a deer caught in headlights. 

He immediately felt that the air was heavy and full of sexual tension. Instant regret came rushing in him. 

_Why did I open the door and enter so suddenly, Jesus Christ…_

"Hello," He awkwardly greeted, shuffling from one foot to another. 

He obviously didn't know what to do or what to say. So he just stood there in the middle of the room, a few feet away from Kuroo and Kenma. 

The two boys in front of him gave him looks of surprise. Both of their hairs were completely messed up, their lips were swollen, and eyes were dazed. 

Yaku had no idea what he had done to deserve this punishment. 

Yaku was a good child! He always did his chores, respected his elders, played with his younger siblings, and got good grades. 

But why the hell was he, of all people, in this unfortunate situation? 

Kenma cleared his throat, "I'm just gonna—" He dashed out of the clubroom, moving in a speed that Yaku didn't know he was capable of moving at. 

Yaku blinked, still stupidly staring at the remaining boy in the room who has the most ridiculous hair and a huge b—

"Oh, my God. Kuroo Tetsurou what the flying fuck is that? Get that thing out of my sight," Yaku made gagging noises while blood rushed up to his ears. 

"I'm so sorry," He heard Kuroo say with a tone that meant he wasn't genuinely apologizing. 

"Tetsurou, you suck."

"Nah, Kenma does all the sucki—" 

"Shut the fuck up! Stop talking, please!" 

"Sorry," There he goes again with his totally not genuine apology. 

The door suddenly squeaked open and a flushed Kenma came running in to retrieve his fallen bag. But as he grabbed his unzipped bag, a box of condoms fell out. 

Kenma let out some sort of high-pitched sound, turning even more red before he clumsily picked up the box. 

_Holy shit._ Yaku's eyes widened when he realized what would've happened if he hadn't gone inside the clubroom. 

_They were gonna have sex_ , Yaku thought, his mind jumbled up as he tried to make sense of what kind of situation he was in. 

He could suddenly hear low, amused chuckles coming from the tallest man in the room.

"Kenma, come on baby, it's fine. This—" Kuroo cleared his throat awkwardly when Kenma sent a glare his way. 

"Bye, sorry," He muttered, shoving past Yaku in hopes to leave. 

"Wait! " Yaku exclaimed, sighing in utter disbelief. 

He couldn't believe that he was actually gonna do this. 

This was some sort of punishment, not only to himself, but also to Kuroo and Kenma. 

Kenma's shoulders tensed before he slowly turned around to face the short third year. 

"Alright, listen," Yaku started. "I don't really care about what kind of relationship you both have. But doing it in the clubroom? That's just disrespectful, it's morally wrong. What if the first years were the ones to catch you? But, I guess it's good and all that you're being safe," He awkwardly motioned to Kenma's bag. 

"But yeah, please… just not in the clubroom." He finished, suddenly feeling embarrassed. 

"Don't worry, Yakkun," Kuroo walked towards him, lifting up his hand to pat Yaku's shoulder. 

Yaku raised up his hand quickly, "Don't touch me, you filthy animal." 

Kuroo pursed his lips as he raised both of his arms in surrender, "Chill. Anyways, Kenma and I haven't done anything in the clubroom yet." 

"Yet? "

"Mhmm, _yet_." 

"Nope! We aren't gonna be doing anything in the clubroom. Ever. Nope, definitely not. Please don't tell anyone," Kenma interjected, looking at Yaku who probably looked like he was about to throw Kuroo out of the window. 

Yaku nodded his head and promised Kenma that he would keep whatever he had with Kuroo a secret. 

"You disgust me," Yaku hissed at Kuroo after Kenma relaxed enough to bring out his gaming console as he walked to the corner of the room to play. . 

"I know," Kuroo shrugged nonchalantly.

The fact that his boner was still as clear as day bothered Yaku. 

Why was he so chill about having a hard-on? That's just disgusting. 

"Kuroo, hide that monstrosity, please." 

"Fine fine," Kuroo muttered, grabbing his jacket. He tied it around his waist in a way that would hide his dick. 

Yaku had internally gagged when Kuroo suddenly patted the bulge of his little friend. 

_What the actual fuck is he doing, holy shit._

"Hey, friends!" Kai, innocent and clueless Kai, suddenly walked in the room followed by the rest of their teammates. 

Loud chattering instantly filled the room, overpowering the once obvious tension. Everyone was moving around happily, obviously excited to practice and have fun.

But nope, not Yaku. 

He was stuck frozen in the middle of the room, still staring at the spot where Kuroo and Kenma were making out and were about to do something frisky. 

The spot where Lev, Inuoka, and Shibayama were huddled up, laughing about something probably stupid. 

Those poor, innocent souls. 

So young, so precious. 

If only Yaku had the heart to tell them what was going on in that exact spot just minutes ago. 

"Hey, you okay?" Kai suddenly asked the libero who was still staring. 

"I'm fine… I just need some air," Yaku excused himself and went stomping out of the room. 

It was time for Yaku to leave, he had seen it all. 

**Author's Note:**

> hihi!!! thank you so much for reading this aaaAAA
> 
> I hope y'all found this fun to read lmaoo i could feel yaku's stress while writing this stupid fic.
> 
> i'm hoping to be able to post more hq fics here (i have a kuroken fic in my drafts, i hope u check that out once it's posted) and i hope u all support the rest of my fics too!!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos and comment :))
> 
> hmu on my social media if u wanna:
> 
> twt: tadashiluvbot  
> tumblr: tadashi-intensifies  
> wattpad: purplie_jellybean


End file.
